Crack Love
by Venetrix
Summary: Fic sobre capítulos sueltos de las parejas más raras que podáis encontrar en fanfiction. ¿Puede Ron enamorarse de un galeón y ser correspondido? ¿Qué hay de Lucius Malfoy y su amor no correspondido hacia Dobby? ¿Encontraría Marge Dursley todo lo que necesita en su viejo perro Ripper? Pasen y lean. Hoy, Tom Ryddle en "Amores peludos, los más cojonudos".


******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el universo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

**Nota de autora: **Este no pretende ser un fic serio ni fiel al canon y sus personajes, ni riguroso. Como el título indica, es un fic CRACK. La idea surge de unos de loo juegos del foro de fanfiction, "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El juego consiste en decir qué se piensa de la siguiente pareja, y la gente va posteando y dejando parejas para que otros opinen. Pues bien, han surgido parejas de lo más raras y divertidas.

Por eso he creado este fic, que pretende ser capítulos sueltos, sin relación, sobre diferentes parejas CRACK. Podéis proponer las que queráis en los reviews, aunque ya tengo una amplia y rara lista de parejas para hacer. Esta no fue propuesta en el juego -o no la recuerdo- y he decidido empezar con ella.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Por favor, si eres un amante del canon súper sensible y que no acepta ver a los personajes OoC, sacados de su contexto, en situaciones burdas y absurdas, no sigas leyendo. Este fic no es nada serio. Esta primera viñeta tiene toques de parodia, y plantea una situación absurda. Las viñetas serán diferentes y puede que algunas lleguen a dañar algunas sensibilidades, aunque controlaré mis perversiones y no aparecerán cosas muy fuertes. Pero el absurdo, situaciones tontas, personajes OoC y sin sentidos están asegurados.

Hay fragmentos de un poema y una novela, porque soy súper culta xDDD También hay parodia a algunos clichés y a otro fandom, un poquito, espero que lo pilléis xDD Y con humor, todo entra, de todas formas esta es muy suave y no es nada del otro mundo.

* * *

**Amores peludos, los más cojonudos.**

* * *

Tom Ryddle, niño adorable donde los hubiera, se sentía triste y angustiado y no se debía a que el pobre vivía en un orfanato de mala muerte donde debía usar día sí y día también los mismos cubiertos llenos de restos de comida reseca. No, no era eso; el pobre estaba afligido porque por primera vez en su vida sentía las putadillas del amor. Y no, tampoco se trataba de un anodino amor cualquiera ya que en este caso se daban varias razones que lo hacían único y especial.

Las más importantes se resumían en que Tom era tan solo un niño de ocho años, bastante jodido porque al pobre le habían impuesto la maldición de no ser capaz de amar. Era una maldición cruel donde las hubiera y se debía a que su madre era fea, pero fea; y como era tan poco agraciada, pues la pobre tuvo que hacer una poción de amor para violar al hombre de sus sueños (léase padre de Tom). Sin embargo, a Tom poco le importaba esto ya que él sí amó. La otra razón que hacía de este romance algo raro era que el ser objeto de sus más azucarados pensamientos era muy peludo. Y pequeño. Y no hablaba su mismo idioma.

Tom suspiró, compadeciéndose de él mismo ya que el dolor que comprimía su infante corazón era de esos puñeteros y malos. Se dio la vuelta sobre el viejo colchón y dejó a un lado de la cama el libro que estaba leyendo: _Pipirina súperbruja_. Muy apenado, dejó caer la cabeza contra la fría cabecera y miró a través de la ventana, intentando ignorar las feas e insípidas cortinas de un tono gris desgastado, ya que estas conseguían cabrearlo mucho por atentar de esa manera contra su sofisticado sentido de la estética.

El pequeño Tom era un gran devorador de libros ya que era uno de esos niños pedantes y repelentes que saben más que un adulto y claro, luego los dejan como chapeta en cabra. A sus ocho años, muy bien llevados, por cierto; ya tenía a sus espaldas un gran bagaje cultural compuesto por clásicos como _Farruquito Gafotas_ (su favorito era _Farruquito Gafotas y el auto to' loco_), toda la saga de las aventuras de _Pipirina súperbruja_, _Teo Mateo_… No obstante, un día, nuestro querido Tom dio un paso más allá y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que había avanzado en el espacio, así que a los ocho años –edad en la que aconteció tan extraordinario suceso, el cual sus futuros seguidores (mortífagos) alabarían como si fuera una proeza de gran magnitud- aprendió a caminar. Lo que los libros de historia no contarán es que aprendió a caminar por su amor. Su nueva habilidad para caminar fue fruto de sus anhelos más profundos y gracias a esto descubrió _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

¿Cómo encontró el libro y por qué lo buscó? Pues bien, el pequeño Ryddle era un poco cazurro en cuanto a francés se trataba pero resultó que el mendas, ahí como quien no lo ve, hablaba la lengua de las serpientes por los codos. Lo descubrió cuando una vieja culebrilla se acercó a la ventana en un soleado día de verano de 1933…

—_¡Eh, tú, el prigando que no sabe andar!_

_Tom se alarmó y miró a ambos lados buscando al propietario de esa seseante voz. Examinó el cutre cuarto (antes escobero) pero no vio nada nuevo. Las mismas paredes decoradas con un raído papel tan feo que solo una persona invidente habría seleccionado tan despreocupadamente, el mismo armario del baratillo de muebles robados de Ikea y en fin, el no cambio. El eterno ser._

_Pero entonces volvió a escuchar esa voz rasposa en forma de risa burlona y Tom se giró bruscamente hacia la ventana donde vio una serpiente de lo más pizpireta. _

—_¡Tú! —exclamó Tom en una lengua que nunca había usado pero que dominaba a la perfección, con un nivel C2._

—_¿Me entiendes? —preguntó la bicha._

—_No._

—_Ah, vale._

—_Oh, ¿qué sientes al ser tan estúpida? —preguntó Tom en tono casual pero con la evidente intención de hacer daño ya que el pobre a ratos era un niño muy hijo de puta—. Al decirte que no, ya respondía a tu pregunta por lo que no necesitabas que dijera una respuesta afirmativa. Te valía con cualquiera que diera a entender que he procesado…_

—_Una sale de paseo un rato con tan mala suerte que acaba en la ventana del niño más pedante de todo el orfanato y que encima entiende su lengua —suspiró la serpiente, aburrida._

_Tom se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño (queriendo decir con esta actitud: "yo soy maduro y tú no, chincha revincha"); pero no contento con ello, fulminó a la serpiente con la mirada porque él no era ningún pedante. De buena gana se habría levantado y la habría cortado en dos al bajar de forma brusca el cristal de la ventana. Pero no sucedió así porque, por aquellos entonces, Tom aún no sabía andar y tampoco había cristal en su ventana._

—_Oh, bien, culebrilla. Gracias a las tercermundistas condiciones de este internado te vas a librar de que te parta en dos como Moisés hizo con…_

—_Pedante. Lo que yo decía —le interrumpió la serpiente—. Oye, ¿te apetece una manzana?_

—_No me gusta la fruta —respondió Tom de muy malas maneras, elevando ligeramente la barbilla de forma altanera._

—_Los niños de hoy en día y el escorbuto de mañana —repuso la serpiente resignada. No le funcionaba el truco de la manzana desde los tiempos del Edén._

_Tom dejó escapar una tos larga, pronunciada y nada apropiada para un niño tan chiquitillo. Todo auguraba a que lo tendría jodido si no se hacía un par de buenos horcrux a tiempo, pero el pobre no sabía aún nada de esto y en ese momento se encontraba muy avergonzado por desconocer el significado de escorbuto. Debía reconducir la conversación por otros senderos más favorables a su persona._

—_No como fruta —dijo finalmente Tom, luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba con teñir sus mejillas— porque, según me han contado, mi madre se dio un atracón de macedonia de esos que ni te cuento y claro… yo ya no puedo comer fruta._

_Nada más decir esto el pobre Tom giró el rostro muy abochornado. No sabía por qué había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de desvelar sus debilidades a esa serpiente. Pero esta muestra de profundo dolor, un dolor tremendo para un niño tan pequeñito, logró conmover a la serpiente. Nunca había conocido a un niño con unas razones tan sólidas para no comer fruta._

—_Venga, pequeño —intentó animarle la serpiente—. Venga, joder, ¡que no pasa nada! Si yo, aquí donde me ves, las he pasado canutas. Anda, si yo te contara las cosas que se cocían por el antiguo testamento…_

_Tom se sorbió los mocos y se secó las ignominiosas lágrimas con el dobladillo del saco que llevaba puesto. Entonces miró a la serpiente, muy sonriente, o al menos todo lo sonriente que podía estar ya que no olvidemos que era un niño muy hijo de puta._

—_Entonces, ¿serás mi amiga? Porque todos aquí me caen mal y solo quiero matarlos —le propuso Tom muy convencido de que nadie podría rechazar una propuesta así—. Seremos muy buenos amigos._

_A la serpiente se le revolvieron las huevas que llevaba dentro al ver la sonrisa maligna del niño, pero no tuvo agallas para declinar la oferta. Así que tragó saliva y se presentó debidamente, como correspondía a una serpiente milenaria como era ella._

—_Esto… claro que sí, muchachote. Me llamo Malinche._

oOoOoOo

Desde aquel día en que la serpiente se presentó, entre ellos se forjó una de las amistades más bonitas y profundas de toda la historia mundial. La Malinche se encargaba de llevar desvalidos animalejos (ratoncillos, gatos, un pájaro, algún que otro pavo de esos que te puedes encontrar por cualquier calle de Londres, etc.) al cuarto donde reposaba Tom, quién aún no sabía caminar. Este había aprendido que era capaz de leerles la mente y de controlarlos, y gracias a que la Malinche resultó ser una eficaz intérprete que podía comunicarse con toda la fauna terrestre, ambos se servían del mutuo cruel sentido del humor que compartían para putear a los animales. Tom, en estas guisas, pasó uno de los mejores años de su vida hasta que un día la Malinche, ajena a todo lo que conllevaría esa presencia, le llevó a Bello.

Bello era la criatura más bonita que Tom Ryddle había visto en toda su vida. Bello era pequeño, peludo, suave; tan blando por fuera, que se diría todo de algodón, que no llevaba huesos. Solo los espejos de azabache de sus ojos eran duros cual dos escarabajos de cristal negro. Tom pasó sus conmovidos ojos por toda la pequeña anatomía del conejo. Sus orejas eran blancas, por fuera, cual clara de huevo cocido y rosadas, en su interior, como lechoncillos destetados. Su pequeña y triangular nariz estaba coloreada de un rosa tan fuerte que resultaba indecente. Sus largos bigotes, casi imperceptibles por su albor, eran inquietos y revoltosos.

—¿Qué? —intervino la Malinche, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Bello—. ¿Le decimos que nos gusta el arroz con conejo?

—¡Oh, no te escuchen mis oídos traducirle semejante atrocidad! —sentenció Tom, arrojándose al suelo con el impulso de sus brazos.

Quedó a la altura del conejito blanco, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, moviendo su pequeño hocico de forma harta graciosa.

—¡Oh, Malinche! No puedo leerle la mente —dijo Tom con la voz quebrada y muy sorprendido, luchando contra el hondo impulso que salía de lo más profundo de ser y que exigía acariciar aquel pequeño cuerpo peludo—. ¡No puedo leerle la mente! No lo entiendo…

La Malinche supo, entonces, en ese preciso instante, que algo iba rematadamente mal. Serpenteó por el frío suelo de losas negras y observó, aterrorizada, cómo Tom parecía haber perdido toda su graciosa maldad y miraba embobado al conejo. Conejo que no dejaba de mover el hocico de forma harta insoportable.

—Llévatelo —ordenó Tom mirando hacia la camucha de hierro, en un intento de hacerse el fuerte porque si seguía mirando aquel hocico vacilaría y se arrepentiría de lo que acaba de mandar—. Yo… yo solo le haría daño.

—Entonces —seseó la Malinche, tanteando el terreno, y muy entristecida porque se le acababa el chollo de las bromas—, del arroz con conejo ni hablamos, ¿no?

La Malinche no necesitó ninguna palabra por respuesta. Le valió con la mirada enfurecida y cargada de maldad que le dirigió Tom para acatar sus deseos. Así que la pobre serpiente miró al conejo y le ordenó que la siguiera. Qué remedio, lo llevaría con su propietario, ese niño estúpido y llorón llamado Billy Stubbs.

oOoOoOo

Es en este momento cuando nuestra narración se une para tomar forma y dotar de significado a lo que antes no lo tenía. Motivado por la existencia de un libro donde aparecía un bonito conejo blanco, tal como le había dicho la Malinche que sucedía en _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_; Tom tomó las fuerzas necesarias para comenzar a caminar a la tierna edad de ocho años. Por Bello, de esta forma se dirigía a su amado conejo. Así lo había bautizado. Así lo llamaba a voz en grito en sus sueños y Bello, cruel donde los hubiera, solo movía su hocico de forma harta erótica. Al otorgarle un nombre a su obsesión solo propició que esta creciera y devorara todo su ser y juicio tal como el fuego devoraba la hierba seca.

Al principio Tom intentó rehuir de la tentación y alejarse, aludiendo a razones muy crepusculianas: era peligrosos y solo conseguiría dañar al peludo Bello.

Un día la Malinche se vio coaccionada por el hijo de puta de Ryddle y tuvo que llevar a Bello al cuarto de este. Y no era para un arroz con conejo. Así fue cómo comenzaron los encuentros furtivos, los besos robados y las palabras no dichas. Y es que Bello no era muy hablador y la Malinche, cansada del trato vejatorio, se había largado, por lo que era imposible que se llevara a cabo un proceso de interpretación que facilitara la comunicación entre ambas partes.

—¿Sabes? Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi —le decía Tom a su querido Bello, mientras lo mecía en su regazo y le daba cariñosos toquecitos en la nariz—. Bolita de algodón. Oh, te ríes, lo veo. Claro que te ríes, ¿acaso no sonríes por la alegría de compartir nuestro amor?

Bello siguió con sus azabaches ojos fijos en Tom, muy quitecito, agitando su hocico como si no parara de oler ni un segundo. Tom interpretó que tenía ganas de su olor porque lo amaba, claro está; pero Tom no era muy bueno en interpretaciones en ese entonces y tampoco lo sería años después en la clase de la profesora Trelawney. Esta es una de las razones por las que muchos años después sentiría la necesidad de robar una estúpida profecía.

—Oh, qué cruel criatura eres vestido de ángel —prosiguió Tom, quien tenía la cursilería muy subida y estaba de un melindroso que pa' qué—. Me miras y todo yo tiemblo, mira, Bello. Oh, qué crueldad tu indiferencia. Si tan solo me dijeras que me amas como yo a ti, ¡todo lo dejaría!

Bello siguió con su habitual mutismo.

—Amor mío, ¿por qué me torturas así? ¿Te regodeas al ser conocedor del sufrimiento de mi alma?

Bello tampoco vio conveniente intervenir esta vez. Tom solo salió de sus soliloquios sentimentales cuando escuchó unos pasos, acompañados por la estúpida voz de Billy Stubbs, que parecía hablar con alguien, y por lo que decía, estaba buscando a su conejo.

—Ahora debo dejarte marchar y no puedo. ¡Oh, no me mires así, dulce Bello! Con esos ojos como cabra estrangulada. No, no puedo dejarte.

En esos instantes la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y apareció Billy Stubss tras la figura, nada agraciada –lo que era otra patada en el culo al sentido de la belleza del pobre Tom-, de la directora Cole, que sujetaba con poco cuidado y mucho ahínco una botella de ginebra.

—¡Tiene al pequeño Coco! —le acusó Billy, un niño de lo más capitalista que no quería compartir sus cosas.

—¡Coco! —chilló Tom enloquecido, pero sin dejar de sujetar al conejo—. Menudo nombre vulgar. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

—Es mi conejo, señora Cole; sabía que lo tenía él —prosiguió Billy, dando pequeños tirones a la falda de la señora Cole para llamar su atención.

—Devuelve ese conejo… hip… su conejo… hip —logró decir la directora, a la que le gustaba empinar el codo y el morro y aun así era directora de un orfanato. Válgase el cielo divino.

—No se te ocurra separarme de él —le amenazó Tom poniéndose en pie y liberando así a Bello, que corrió dando pequeños saltos hasta los pies de Billy, quien lo agarró victorioso.

—¡A tomar por culo, Tom! —dijo Billy, sacándole la lengua antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con el conejo.

—¿Cómo has podido, Bello? —sollozó Tom, cerrando la puerta en las narices de su directora.

Entonces se derrumbó. Porque su mundo no tenía sentido sin Bello. Porque el desprecio de este, que acudió raudo y veloz hacia el estúpido de Billy, le dolía en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. No, no podía tolerar algo así. Él, que todo lo había dado por ese conejo. Él, que había tratado mal a la Malinche solo porque esta insistía en que la carne de conejo daba un sabor cojonudo al caldo del arroz. Y ahora la Malinche se había ido de picos pardos y nadie le consolaba. No, Tom Ryddle era el niño más hijo de puta de todos los niños del mundo mundial y no toleraría que nadie se burlara de él. Bello sería suyo o de nadie.

oOoOoOo

Así fue cómo esta tragedia tuvo su precipitado final. Vamos, que Tom se cogió un cabreo de los que hacen historia. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y se marchó a espiar a Bello. Sabía que adoraba la hierba primaveral que crecía detrás del orfanato. Lo sabía porque Tom era muy _stalker_ y le iba eso del espionaje enfermizo.

Tom se deslizó por los pasillos sin ser visto y hábilmente abandonó el orfanato, solo conducido por el fuerte sentimiento que rugía desde una parte de su cerebro, entre el hipocampo y el cerebelo, clamando venganza. Vio cómo Bello comía hierba y movía el hocico de forma harta golosa; entonces sintió que su determinación de hacer algo muy malo, pero que muy malo se debilitaba y es que Bello era bonico, bonico, bonico.

Tras el suntuoso banquete de hierba, Tom siguió al conejo hasta el gimnasio y una vez dentro cerró la puerta, provocando un estruendoso ruido que hizo que Bello se girara para encarar a Tom. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño conejo, blanco y peludo, agitó su naricilla rosada de una forma harta inocente.

—Nos volvemos a ver, escurridizo Bello —dijo Tom acercándose hasta el conejo que lo miraba sin parpadear apenas—. No, esta vez tus graciosas maneras no te salvarán. ¡Te di mi corazón y lo pisaste!

Bello ni se inmutó ante el último aspaviento de Tom quien, con los ojos completamente enrojecidos, quiso producir la tan ansiada catarsis en su ser amado. No pasó nada y es que Bello era peludo, suave y esas cosas que ya hemos dicho pero sobre todo, más hijo de puta que el pequeño Tom Ryddle. La indiferencia de este fue algo contra lo que Tom no pudo luchar más. Todo su ser estalló en un grito de furia y lo siguiente que el pequeño niño de negros cabellos vio, al abrir los ojos, fue al dulce y pasota Bello ahorcado en una de las vigas del gimnasio.

Inmediatamente un dolor que nunca antes había conocido le azotó como la señora Cole azotaba a los niños del orfanato cuando le faltaban las botellas de ginebra. El pequeño Ryddle sabía que su amado Bello estaba, muerto e inerte, colgado de esa viga por su culpa. Porque Tom a veces hacía que ocurrieran cosas raras a su alrededor cuando se enfurecía. Un día hizo que los cubiertos del comedor que debían usar día sí y día también, aparecieran limpios. Y lo flipó en colores.

Pero el saber que él era el culpable no le haría devolverle la vida a Bello porque Bello, aún muy rebonico ya que no hacía ni unos minutos que la había palmado, seguía colgado allá arriba donde no podría cogerlo ni hacer esas cosas con su cuerpo que se le antojaban fascinantes y que cualquier persona con un poco más de luces que Tom definiría como necrofilia. No, Tom solo podía llorar mientras agitaba las manos y se lamentaba.

—¡Qué es mi vida sin mi alma! ¡Qué es mi alma sin mi vida!

El pobre no pudo hacer mucho más el paripé porque enseguida escuchó el murmullo de unos pasos que se aproximaban al gimnasio y salió echando leches. Dolido y entristecido, sí, mucho; pero de tonto no tenía ni un pelo y sabía que si lo veían allí con el cadáver de Bello, le echarían el muerto encima. Y ya hemos dicho que se lo quería echar encima –y abajo- pero Tom era en cierta medida tímido y no quería que eso pasara con tanta gente mirando. No señor.

oOoOoOo

Recorrió los pasillos como alma en pena, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada gacha. Tom no se esperaba, ni por asomo, que al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontraría con otra desgracia que azotaría a su ya maltratado corazón. Sobre la almohada, fea de cojones, por cierto; se encontraba ella. Su amiga y compañera.

—¡Malinche! —exclamó Tom precipitándose al interior de la habitación y arrodillándose al lado de la cabecera de la camucha de hierro.

La Malinche escupió sangre y dos ratones, y miró muy lastimeramente a Tom. Se veía debilitada y al hablar, su voz sonó apagada.

—Herida en el orgullo por culpa de tu vejatorio trato, me fui de picos pardos.

—No hables, Malinche —suplicó Tom que estaba ese día muy sentimental y afectado—. Bello ya no está. Se ha ahorcado porque no soportaba que yo lo dejara. Lo dejé por ti, claro está.

Si Malinche hubiera sido una persona y una de esas que tiene cejas, habría alzado una para mostrar que no se tragaba ni una puta palabra. Pero no tenía.

—Déjame acabar, hostias —seseó la serpiente haciendo acoplo de toda su mala leche, que no era poca, hay que añadir—. Que me he ido y me sentía sola y he conocido a muchos machos… Ya ves, no he parado de poner huevos y ahora la vida se me escapa de entre las escamas.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó Tom—. Voy a trabajar hasta la saciedad por la inmortalidad. De camino aquí, tras lo de Bello, pasé por el salón y escuché una cosa de unas bolas de dragón que…

—Bolas las que yo he puesto —le cortó la Malinche que estaba agonizando y no tenía ganas de escuchar sandeces cuando tenía algo tan importante que revelar—. Muero, pequeño pedante, pero quiero que me prometas algo. Irás hasta el manzano que hay detrás del orfanato, ese de donde sacaba esas manzanas tan cojonudas que tú no te querías comer por culpa del atracón de macedonia que se dio tu madre, y cuidarás de mis crías.

—¡Ah, alto! Mala víbora, ¿cuántas crías has tenido? —preguntó Tom perdiendo la empatía al ver que le estaba endiñando una tarea que no le atraía en absoluto.

—Muchas, muchas. ¡Ve, sin demora!

—Allá voy.

—Tom, acércate —le pidió la Malinche con los ojos como uvas pasas, secos y sin vida—. Ve raudo y veloz.

—A eso iba, Malinche.

—¡No tardes!

—Ya…

—¡Acude como flecha sigilosa!

Cuando Tom cruzó la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín del orfanato, la Malinche había expirado su último aliento de vida. Tom se apresuró hacia el manzano y nada más llegar se puso a buscar el nido de la Malinche. Ahí debían estar sus crías. Pero como el pobre tenía el patetismo subido, agarró una manzana, le pegó un bocado (y todos sabemos sobre los méritos de esta loable hazaña ya que su madre se dio un atracón de macedonia y él no podía comer fruta por ello) y llevó la mano al cielo, con la fruta aprisionada entre sus dedos.

—¡Por ti, Malinche, cojo esta manzana y me la como!

Se tiró sus buenos quince minutos para comerse la dichosa fruta del pecado original, así que cuando finalmente encontró el nido con las crías de la Malinche, todas estaban muertas. Y ver tantas veces a la muerte ese día fue algo que horrorizó y trastornó a Tom más que otra cosa en este mundo. Se juró que él la vencería.

Se dispuso a marcharse cuando escuchó un ruido entre el cementerio de cadáveres. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio cómo una pequeña cría, la única superviviente, serpenteaba sobre los cadáveres de sus hermanos para agarrarse a la vida. Tom la cogió.

Durante años la cuidó y mimó, solo fue capaz de amar una vez más después de lo de Bello. A la hija de la Malinche. Su querida y apreciada Nagini.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis más viñetas o capítulos de parejas CRACK? Oh, ya sabéis cómo me lo podéis hacer saber.

Para la próxima quizá tengamos a Ron/galeón o Neville/escalón falso de Hogwarts. xDDD

Podéis hacer vuestras sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer y si comentáis, siempre los agradezco individualmente.

Venetrix.

8


End file.
